Classic: Belleza Americana
by Megara Cromwell Hale
Summary: Basada en la película Belleza Americana. Emmett es un hombre de unos 40 años, casado con una hija adolescente; cuando conoce a Rosalie, la mejor amiga de su hija hace que su mundo cambie completamente...


**Belleza Americana**

Maggie, una adolescente típica, esta recostada en la cama siendo filmada por su novio Benjamín.

- estoy muy avergonzada de mi padre – decía ella mirando el techo – es tan aburrido.

- ¿quieres que lo mate? – pregunto Benjamín sin dejar de filmar a su novia

- sí, ¿lo harías? – Maggie miro a la cámara con una sonrisa satisfecha.

* * *

Emmett McCartney era un ejecutivo de publicidad y padre de familia de 40 años, a pesar de su edad es un hombre bien mantenido, de tez blanca, cabello oscuro rizado, ojos verdes, y muy musculoso.

Su familia es un verdadero desastre, su esposa Heidi es una ambiciosa vendedora inmobiliaria a la que sólo le importa el éxito profesional, su hija Maggie de 16 años (la chica del principio), es una típica adolescente apática que se queja de su padre por su falta de apoyo y está pensando en hacerse una cirugía de pechos, para levantárselos y dejar ambos a la misma altura. Maggie y Emmett no se han hablado durante meses.

Emmett se siente como un perdedor, aburrido, alguien fácil de olvidar. «He perdido algo, pero nunca es tarde para recuperarlo» es lo que siempre dice.

Emmett está en su trabajo, donde su jefe, Marco Vulturi, le pide que haga un informe describiendo su trabajo y sus tareas, detallando exactamente cuál es su contribución a la compañía. Marco está tratando de identificar quiénes son los empleados de los cuales se puede prescindir para poder despedirlos y ahorrarle dinero a la compañía.

Heidi, por su parte, intenta vender una casa a varias parejas, pero sólo encuentra rechazo tras rechazo.

* * *

Emmett encuentra la inspiración para transformarse a sí mismo al conocer a Rosalie Hale, la mejor amiga y compañera de colegio de su hija Maggie.

Rosalie es una bella, confiada y supuestamente promiscua porrista que aspira a ser modelo, y que piensa que «no hay nada peor en la vida que ser vulgar». Rose cautiva a Emmett desde el momento en que él la ve en una actuación rutinaria de baile en el colegio y desarrolla una obsesión hacia ella, para vergüenza de Maggie.

Esa misma noche, Maggie ve a un joven que la graba con su cámara de video a través de la ventana de su habitación. Maggie, que no está acostumbrada a recibir atención de este tipo, se siente adulada.

Maggie invita a Rosalie a quedarse a dormir en su casa, en eso Emmett escucha una conversación de las chicas.

- tu padre es muy atractivo – le decía despreocupadamente Rose a su amiga.

- estás loca – se limito a responderle Maggie

- juro que le haría totalmente el amor – confeso Rosalie.

Mientras tanto, una familia formada por el extremadamente homófobo y austero Coronel Amun, miembro del Cuerpo de Marines de los Estados Unidos, un hombre sin emociones y posiblemente con depresión; su mujer Tía, y su curioso e introspectivo hijo Benjamín, se mudan a la casa de al lado de los McCartney. Maggie empieza a notar que Benjamín, al que no conoce su padre, gana dinero como traficante de marihuana.

* * *

En un día memorable, Heidi empieza una relación extramatrimonial con un vendedor inmobiliario rival, y también decide empezar a aliviar su estrés en un campo de tiro.

Emmett deja su trabajo, haciendo chantaje a su jefe con su indemnización y empieza a trabajar en un nuevo restaurante de comida rápida. Y Benjamín le enseña a Maggie un video en el que una bolsa de plástico está "bailando" en el aire, lo que Benjamín consideró la cosa más bonita que nunca había grabado.

Más tarde, durante una discusión acalorada en la cena, Emmett finalmente hace valer su dominio sobre Heidi en el hogar.

Emmett se enfrenta calmado a su mujer sobre su relación extramatrimonial, causando el final de su matrimonio. Heidi escucha una cinta de autoayuda que la convence de «negarse a ser una víctima». Conduce amargamente hacia su casa con su pistola con la intención de enfrentarse a su marido, creyendo que ha arruinado su vida.

Emmett llama a Benjamin a su casa para conseguir marihuana, aumentando las sospechas del Coronel Amun, que está convencido que su hijo es gay y consecuentemente le obliga a irse de casa.

Cuando Benjamín y Maggie planean escapar a Nueva York, Rosalie, que les está visitando, les acusa de ser "freaks" a lo que Benjamín le recrimina que ella es fea, y que es ordinaria y lo sabe. Rosalie se echa a llorar en las escaleras y Emmett, después de enfrentarse a un quebrado emocionalmente Coronel Amun que le revela que él mismo es gay, la consuela.

Sin embargo, Emmett intenta seducir a Rose desbaratándolo cuando ella le revela que, de hecho, es virgen pero que quiere estar con él y quiere que sea su primer hombre. Después Emmett le hace un sándwich en la cocina. Por primera vez en un tiempo, Emmett se da cuenta de que es realmente feliz. Cuando Rose se va al baño, Emmett contempla una vieja foto de su familia sonriendo, inconsciente de que la pistola del Coronel Amun está a la altura de su cabeza por la espalda.

Las reacciones de Benjamín, Maggie y Rosalie al disparo (Benjamín observa que Emmett murió feliz) y Heidi llorando justo al entrar a casa arrepentida por haber deseado la muerte de Emmett.

En el último momento de vida, Emmett solo pensaba: "Supongo que podría estar bastante cabreado con lo que me pasó, pero cuesta seguir enfadado cuando hay tanta belleza en el mundo. A veces siento como si la contemplase toda a la vez y me abruma. Mi corazón se hincha como un globo que está a punto de estallar... pero recuerdo que debo relajarme y no aferrarme demasiado a ella, y entonces fluye a través de mí como la lluvia y no siento otra cosa que gratitud por cada instante de mi estúpida e insignificante vida... No tienen ni idea de lo que les estoy hablando seguro, pero no se preocupen... algún día la tendrán."


End file.
